fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia (The Blazing Blade)
Sonia is a morph created by Nergal in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She also stands as Nino's adopted mother. Life and Personality Little is known about Sonia except that she sees the vast majority of humans as inferior, calling them "waste" and "human refuse", and is a morph, a construct of recycled quintessence - though she believes otherwise: she has deluded herself into believing that she is human and was selected, rather than created, by Nergal. Like all morphs, she has dark hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and red lips. Since Sonia fancies herself a human, she holds her fellow morphs in contempt, calling Limstella a "puppet" on numerous occasions. She believes herself to be a "perfect being" and says that Nergal also said she was perfect, which might indicate that she was Nergal's favorite morph before Limstella was created; indeed, if Chapter 26x is not unlocked, after learning that she was wounded in the process of killing Brendan Reed, Nergal sneers "Sonia, you're a failed work. You're no match for Limstella in any way," implying that Sonia may have been a 'previous model' of Limstella and is now obsolete. In Chapter 26x, where she is the boss, she kills Brendan Reed and harvests his quintessence; if Chapter 26x is not unlocked, she reveals this information in a between-chapter conversation between herself and Nergal. After the chapter ends and the group leaves, Limstella comes and takes the quintessence, leaving Sonia to die of her wounds. Ursula, the Blue Crow, idolizes Sonia, who views Ursula as useless. Relationship with Nino Sonia is believed for most of the game to be Nino's mother, until chapter 26x, when she reveals that she is actually the woman to have killed Nino's parents and wanted Nino killed. Before that time, Nino idolized her "Mother" and wished only to please her into loving her like a normal parent would. Sonia showed complete contempt at this, and always forced Nino into submission from her desires. At the beginning of Chapter 26, she promises to "...Hold your hand, brush your hair. Why, I'll even stroke your face..." After then telling Nino to "...Be careful!", she heartlessly tells Jaffar to kill her after killing the prince. The only reason he does not is because of Nino's actions in saving his life on an earlier chapter. *If Nino attacks Sonia on chapter 26x, there will be dialogue; however it is not recommended, as at this point in the game, Nino will probably be too weak to damage Sonia - or even dodge or survive one of Sonia's attacks. However, if one uses a ring on Nino, or the mine glitch, it then becomes safe. It is also possible, in Chapter 26x, to train Nino (by having her deal the final blow to enemies weakened by stronger units) up to the point where she can not only fight Sonia one-on-one, but even defeat her on her own. History Little is revealed of Sonia's past, though she declares that she herself killed Nino's parents, and would have killed Nino, too, had Nergal not forced her to adopt Nino. Sonia Boss Stats *Class: Sage *Level 17 *HP 44 *Magic 19 *Skill 18 *Spd 18 *Luck 0 *Def 19 *Res 23 *Equipment: Fimbulvetr, Bolting, Fell Contract Quotes *"Oh, and Jaffar... After you kill the prince, kill Nino, too." *"This is impossible! I'm... perfect... Lord... Nergal... said... so..." *"Not a familiar face to be seen, is there? These are all Lord Nergal's puppets, his morphs!" *"I... am... H-hu... man...." *Jaffar: "Here I come." Sonia: "Ingrate! You owe your life to Lord Nergal! You and that girl, you're nothing but filth! But it matters not, as long as your essence remains intact. No other part of you now has any value." Trivia *If Jaffar and Nino attack her on Chapter 26x, there will be special dialogue. *Her Fell Contract can be stolen from her before fighting her. You may take whichever Thief (if you have one) that you wish and steal it, promoting him to Assassin, and then attack her, either using that unit (optional, of course), or another of your choice. Note that it will take two to three turns; one to steal it, one to use it, or three if you wish to use the new Assassin on Sonia. *Also note that lower level thieves may not be able to dodge or withstand an attack from Sonia. It is possible to check the pre-battle statistical information, and then cancel and steal the contract, so you should be able to find out if they will or won't survive an attack from her. If not, you may want to Rescue them and transport them some ways away. You also might want to use the pillars for better evasion. Of course, you could just kill her on the same turn you steal the Fell Contract. *As Sonia's hands are visible in her in-game portrait, one might notice that she is not actually wearing gloves in the game. It is also rather interesting to note that what is visible of her attire is decidedly less revealing than what is portrayed in her official artwork. Her shoes in the game were red, while her official artwork are black. *As her fellow morph Limstella, Sonia's stat caps, with regard to defense and resistance, are higher than those of a playable female Sage. Both also use a different sprites to show their long hair, whereas Nino, the only playable female sage, has short hair, as portrayed by her sprite. *Although the official Fire Emblem player's guide says Sonia is "a human member of the Black Fang", she is actually a morph. This is likely stated to prevent spoilers. *Sonia is most likely based on'' ''Hilda from Seisen no Keifu, a fellow madwoman who excels in magic, lusts for power and is very boastful and has no regards with human lives. Their very similarity lies on how they practically abused the game's cheery girl to the point of inhumanity, when their relationship with their victims are technically like stepmother and stepdaughter (Sonia is very abusive to Nino whom she orphaned and was ordered to raise her like a daughter; whereas Hilda tortured her cheery step-sister Tailto to the point that she died of depression, and the torture and abuse continues on Tailto's daughter Teeny.) *Sonia receives a wound when she kills Brendan Reed. **In fact, if Chapter 26x is not unlocked, Nergal has a conversation with her in which she reveals that she has killed Brendan Reed and taken his quintessence. However, Nergal notices that she took a wound in the struggle and declares "I've no need for a defective puppet. ... Sonia, you're a failed work. You're no match for Limstella in any way.". Before Sonia can express anything but shock, he then says "Disperse", and it is implied that he ends her life. Gallery File:Soniaingame.png Etymology The name 'Sonia' comes from the name 'Sophia,' which means 'wisdom' in Greek. Saint Sophia was a legendary saint who was martyred in Rome. People prayed to her to keep frosts away, earning her the epithet 'Cold Sophia.' Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Morph Category:Enemies Category:Black Fang members